Calvin at Camp: Nightmare Before Valentine's Day
by Blue Paratroopa
Summary: Thanks to a trio of ghosts, the kids all believe that it's Valentine's Day. Problem is, half of them hate love and go to paranoia states. Meanwhile, Double D continues to go after Nazz, but things go to extremes when he somehow proposes to her...!
1. Double D's Lady Problems

It began like any other normal day in camp. Of course, it was hard to say what a normal day was, since every day at the camp had its weirdness. It began like any other semi-normal day. That sounds better.

Calvin, Hobbes, Jason, and Marcus sat up in a tree house outside camp. They had recently built it specially and hidden it in the trees for secret GROSS Club meetings.

"To begin today's meeting," announced Calvin, "I would like to thank Jason and Marcus for supplying the wood. Without it, none of this would be possible."

"Hey, this sure beats a broken-down men's bathroom," agreed Hobbes.

"I heard that!" called the shrill voice of Eddy from below. "And I can stay in that thing forever, ya know!"

"Eddy, the toilets don't work," Jason called back.

Eddy defended himself. "Double D is hard at work fixing them right now! In fact, I'm gonna go check on him." With that, he stormed off.

"Talk about moody," murmured Marcus.

Calvin pulled out a briefcase full of notes. The only reason they kept them in a briefcase was because Hobbes wanted to look professional. "Continuing, we will now discuss...Operation Faux L'Amour!"

Jason's eyes lit up behind his glasses. "We've got the paint and supplies!"

"I drew up designs!" added Hobbes.

"I brought all the old Conversation Hearts!" cried Marcus.

Calvin grinned happily and began doing some last minute designs. "It's amazing we just met this year, yet we all had the same idea last February! The girls won't know what hit 'em! Or, at least, they'll think they'll know at first, but...aw, never mind."

Jason grabbed the supplies and began to struggle down the ladder. "Let's get started! Every single tiny, microscopic little thing must go according to plan!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Double D, meanwhile, was working on fixing a toilet in their bathroom hangout. This would normally be a janitor's job, but no one was willing to touch it. Eddy practically had to force neat-freak Double D into going near the thing. Now, the boy sat there, wearing several pairs of gloves, as to guarantee his skin not making contact with the mess.

"Ed," he panted to his friend, "what did you do to this?!"

"Don't ask, don't tell."

"Oh," moaned Double D, "this is hardly the kind of work I want to do! I'd rather be reading, writing...dare I say romancing?"

"Romance? That's funny, Double D."

"To you, perhaps," replied Double D. He sighed and looked at his reflection in the toilet bowl's murky brown waters. "But to me...well, it would never happen."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unbeknownst to anyone at this time, three ghosts were at this very moment, flying into camp. No, it wasn't the Hitchhiking Ghosts.

Do the names Boo, Wendell, and Quivers ring any bells?

None at all?

Seriously?

Remember that _Ghostmaster_ episode?

Oh, come on! That was a good episode! I like that one!

Fine.

Well, here's what happened. These three certain ghosts (who all essentially looked like white blobs with arms and crazed expressions) and their other ghostly friends were all possessed by an evil demon known as the Darkling. He had them invade the camp, as there was a spellbook that would restore him hidden somewhere in there. In the end, thanks to Calvin, the Darkling was defeated and the released ghosts became friends with the kids, in a sense.

The thing was, ever since that day that seemed to have happened ages ago, the ghosts hadn't been back at camp, mostly out of shame. Would the kids forgive them? What if they wouldn't even remember them.

All of this was on Wendell, the neurotic one's mind. "Man, we can't show our faces around here! After we almost destroyed them all that last time..."

"He's right," Quivers shook with fear. "And that scary tiger's still here!"

"Listen, guys," said Boo, "the kids know what we did was accidental! Besides, the plan was to apologize to them! We just have to figure out how. Let's take a look around this place and NO SCARING! Never thought I'd say that..."

Turning invisible, the ghosts flew inside and peeked into the first place they could find, a bathroom.

"This place is disgusting!" gagged Quivers. "I think I'm about to die again!"

"Like, why are we messin' around in here?" complained Wendell.

Boo pointed to Double D, who was still working on the toilet. "Because that skinny kid could use a hand with the can. I'm good at flooding bathrooms, so maybe I can fix 'em, too."

Using his powers, Boo flew through and into the toilet bowl to do a little tinkering. Immediately, a gush of sewage burst out straight at Double D, sending him flying out of the bathroom, and winding up pasted against the wall.

Eddy walked by. "I was gonna ask how you were doing, but..."

Boo stuck his head out of the toilet, perfectly clean. "Clog's gone, toilet's fixed. Our job's done. Let's roll, boys!"

"Uh, Boo?" said Quivers.

"What?"

"Well, that was nice and all, but fixing a toilet doesn't really make up for almost killing everyone with a demon."

"Yeah," agreed Wendell, "and the Darkling woulda done a lot more than JUST kill them! That woulda been warmin' up for him!"

"WHAT?" exploded Boo. "YOU'RE SAYING I JUST BUSTED MY SHEETS OFF FOR YOU TO TELL ME IT WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH? Well, you're right! We've gotta figure out what these kids like, aside from working plumbing. Back to camp!"

"What was the clog, anyway?" asked Wendell.

"I'm not telling you in front of Quivers. He's got enough problems."

Meanwhile, Double D was still trying to get himself unstuck from the wall, but the...thing...that had him trapped would not move. Suddenly, he noticed Nazz walking by. "Oh no! Nazz! I must act natural!" He immediately stopped struggling.

"Double D?" gasped Nazz. "What happened?"

"Ahem, oh, yes. The toilets were...ah...not...working...properly, so I was...I...I..."

"Okay, dude," with a weird glance, Nazz walked away.

"I AM AN IDIOT!" shrieked Double D.

"Been there!" called Ed.

"Done that!" added Eddy.


	2. More Ghosts

The enitre GROSS team was hard at work. Calvin, Hobbes, Jason, and Marcus had roped off the gym and were painting it pink with hearts, roses, and frills. Normally, this would be the kind of thing that would have a member sentenced to death, but this was all part of their plan.

"Let's go over this one more time," said Calvin. "We tell the girls we want to show our love, get them to come in here, block off all the exits..."

"And fill the room with mice and stink bombs!" cried Jason.

"And mice bathed IN the stink bombs..." continued Marcus.

"And mice with stink bombs tied to their tails!" finished Hobbes. "Only a tiger could come up with that last one."

At this moment, Boo was flying through the halls, looking for someone to...help. His companions trailed behind him.

"Wait for us!" called Wendell.

"You know I hate high-speed floating!" complained Quivers.

"Don't be a wimp," said Boo. "We're finding a way to apologize to these kids!"

They ended up flying into the pink room, where the GROSS Club was still hard at work. Boo stared in awe. "I don't believe this..."

When the ghosts noticed the boys, they quickly turned invisible.

"The girls are never gonna forget this one, guys!" grinned Calvin.

"I'll say," smiled Jason, grabbing more paint.

"Awwww!" chorused the trio of ghosts. How sweet! The boys obviously felt deep affection for the girls!

"Man, I shoulda tried doin' this for girls all those years ago..." grumbled Wendell.

"That's so cute!" giggled Quivers.

Boo's eyes lit up. He had an idea! "Well, if it's girls they want, it's girls they'll get!"

"Are you casting a love spell?" asked Quivers.

"Even better! We're gonna make all the kids here think it's Valentine's Day, every day! And they'll never question why! There'll be all the love, the songs, the passion, the excessive use of pink! Here we go!"

Now, Hobbes, if you will remember, had the power to see ghosts, like many other animals. As Boo began to cast his spell, the tiger noticed the three ghosts. "What are THEY doing here?!"

But the spell had already been cast and the ghosts vanished as quickly as they'd appeared. Bewildered, Hobbes turned to the others. "Guys, remember when those ghosts almost brought the Darkling to destroy us all...?"

Calvin was lost in deep thought. "Not now, Hobbes. I don't feel good. Something's wrong..."

Jason twitched. "I feel that way, too."

"What's the date?" asked Marcus.

"July 19th," said Hobbes.

"IT'S VALENTINE'S DAY!" realized Calvin.

Their screams echoed through the hallway.

Boo listened happily. "Hear that? Sounds like screams of joy to me."

"Really?" said Quivers. "I think that's screams of terror. I'd know."

"A scream's a scream, man," said Wendell. "They start to sound alike after a while."

Calvin peeked into the main room through a connecting door to see that all the girls were panicking as well, but for a slightly different reason.

"Oh no!" gasped Susie. "It's Valentine's Day and none of us bought any cards!"

"Let's go, ladies!" shouted Lucy. The girls stampeded out in a huge pack.

Calvin slammed the door and turned to his friends. "This gives us a little time. What do we do?!"

"Hit them at full force!" cried Marcus.

Hobbes was the only one who stayed calm. "Boys, boys. You know nothing about girls. If they come in here and see this, you'll be so smothered with love, kisses, and who knows what else to be able to release the traps."

"It'll take forever to repaint this room!" moaned Jason.

"Let's just hide here until tomorrow," said Marcus.

"Agreed!" nodded Calvin. They all sat down. "I'm bored."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Double D was strolling through the halls when the girls made their return. There was a resulting flurry of card-giving.

"Oh my," mused Double D. "These holidays certainly do creep up on one. I wonder if I should get a card for Nazz."

He glanced down the hall to see Kevin giving a card to Nazz. "No," he sighed sadly. "How could I? Not with Kevin as my competition. I'll just have to move on..."

Suddenly, Marie Kanker zoomed down the hall with one thing on her mind. "Pucker up, cutie!"

"Gracious!" Double D took off running.

Nearby, Charlie Brown was also sitting by himself. "Not one card."

Snoopy walked by with a huge stack of Valentines and gave his master a lazy smile. "Sometimes a beagle gets lucky!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was very chaotic, of course. And when things got crazy at camp, they had a habit of getting crazier. At that very moment, a certain OTHER ghostly trio was flying into camp...the Hitchhiking Ghosts! Ezra, Gus, and Phineas, who had been on several adventures with the kids.

"Ezra, we were just here!" complained Phineas.

"Yeah," replied his friend, "a week ago. A few minutes off the job won't hurt. I just love seeing what those crazy kids are up to!"

"I like the crazy part the best," said Gus.

The ghosts took one look at the card frenzy and didn't know what to think. Gus was the first to react. "Awesome! Crazy!"

For the first time, Ezra was uncomfortable with the zaniness surrounding him. "REALLY crazy. Aside from Double D, no one's ever mentioned love when we're around. There are hearts everywhere..."

"Too...much...pink and red!" Phineas gasped for air.

"Let's find Calvin," said Ezra. "If anyone here knows what's going on, it's him!"

The ghosts found the boys all huddled in a small mass in the decorated gym.

"I really can't stay..." murmured Jason.

"Baby, there's love outside," shivered Marcus.

"What the heck is going on?!" cried Ezra. Something wasn't right!

"I guess you ghosts don't have good calendars," said Hobbes. "Don't you know it's Valentine's Day?"

"It's July 19th!" exclaimed Phineas.

"Exactly," said the boys in perfect unison.

"Craaaaaaaaaazy..." Gus whispered to the other ghosts, who all looked uncertain as to what to do.

Ezra smiled sweetly at them. "Excuse us, kids. We have important supernatural business to attend to. Enjoy yourselves!"

Immediately his smile faded and the ghosts flew down the hall in a serious fashion. Something was going on!

"Think it's a villain?" asked Phineas.

"No," said Ezra. "Only another ghost could do something like this."

"From the mansion?" wondered Gus.

"Probably not," replied Ezra. "No one there knows these kids."

Phineas screeched to a halt. "Wait a second...I sense something! ...The vending machines have Chex Mix Bold Party Blend! My favorite kind! Man, my breath's gonna stink!"

Ezra sensed something as well. "There's something in that room!" He flew though a wall, only to be met by screams. "Whoops, girls' locker room."

"That wasn't an accident," grumbled Gus.

At that moment, the other ghostly trio showed up. "Hey, what's going on?" complained Boo. "We like to cast our spells in peace! ...oh. It's YOU."

Ezra narrowed his eyes. "Boo. Wonderful to see you again."

"So," Boo said, trying to seem cool, "...what brings you to camp?"

"We're best friends with these kids!" cried Phineas.

"Are not!" Wendell shot back.

Gus raised his ball and chain threateningly. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" growled Boo. "We're already their best friends! Ain't that right, Quivers?"

"The fat one has bad breath," whispered Quivers.

Phineas angrily started chasing the other ghost. "Fat?! You can insult my breath, but body mass is another story!"

Boo got up in Ezra's face and poked him. "Listen, Ezra Dobbins, friends or not, what are you doing here?"

"More importantly," glared Ezra, "what are YOU doing here?"

"I asked you first!"

Hours later, they were still arguing.

"I'm not answering you 'till you answer!" sneered Ezra.

"I've got all eternity!" sang Boo.

Gus could stand it no longer. "WE'RE HERE BECAUSE YOU'RE SCREWING THINGS UP BY MAKING EVERYONE THING IT'S VALENTINE'S DAY, YOU MORONS!"

"Ruining?" Boo's eyes widened. "Perish the thought, my dear...Goose."

"The name is Gus Gracey! Ezra, can I hit him?"

"Unfortunately," sighed Ezra, "they're just as powerful as us."

"'Just as'?" laughed Boo. "I'd say we're even more powerful, if you ask me!"

Wendell made a graph appear out of thin air. "We're not ruining things at all. According to my statistics, the majority of the camp loves what we've done!"

Phineas pointed to some numbers on the chart. "Yeah, but look at all the kids who DON'T like it. Calvin, Jason, Marcus, Hobbes..."

Waving his hand, Boo made the graph vanish. "That's only a few names," he said quickly, trying to sound defensive.

"Yeah, but Calvin's the kid we, you know, killed that one time," reminded Quivers.

Ezra stared in shocked silence. "Wow. Never heard THAT story."

"Hey, everything's fine now!" cried Boo. "All I'm saying is, most of the camp's happy! Heck, we'll try cheering up the unhappy ones, too!"

"The way to cheer them up is by making things normal again!" asserted Ezra.

"We can go at this all day, Dobbins," said Boo, "but we're staying. I happen to like it here."

"If SOME people didn't eat so much Chex Mix!" said Quivers.

"Bring it on!" cried Phineas. "You're not so thin yourself!"

"Forget it, Phinny," sighed Ezra giving nasty looks to the Ghostmaster group. "It's SO difficult to deal with stubborn ghosts other than ourselves."

(To the tune of "Lucky Enough to be a Ghost" from _Casper_)

Ezra and Boo: I'm telling you, I'm right!

Ezra: _**Right? Are you crazy?**_

_**Look at what you did**_

_**You're ruining a childhood of some innocent kids**_

Boo: _**Don't judge us, buddy!**_

_**We're obviously pros**_

_**These little guys are having fun and what they say goes**_

Wendell: _**I've been doing research and my facts are straight**_

_**Love is never a thing these kids could hate**_

Phineas:_** We know them better, adventures we've had**_

_**And trust us, most of them say romance is bad!**_

All: _**You are so insane**_

_**We all must complain**_

_**And 'cause we feel like it, it's all in song**_

_**Now, we ain't uptight we don't know if we're right**_

_**But we're all really sure that you're wrong!**_

Quivers: _**I hate to jump in but if you ask me**_

_**I am here with Boo and Wendell completely**_

Gus: _**Don't be so wimpy and listen and see**_

_**I'll beat you senseless if you don't agree**_

All: _**You are so insane**_

_**We all must complain**_

_**And 'cause we feel like it, it's all in song**_

_**Now, we ain't uptight we don't know if we're right**_

_**But we're all really sure that you're wrong!**_

Ezra sighed again, seeing that they were getting nowhere. "Fine. We're leaving now, but I'm warning you, Boo! These kids need time to just have fun, not be saddled down by love! If you go over the edge on this one, we'll be back!"

And with that, the Hitchhikers flew off.

Wendell turned to his friends. "Glad that's over. Now what, Boo?"

"Let's see how things were in our absence," said Boo.

The ghosts found Nazz in the main room, gathered with Sarah, Jimmy, Lucy, and Susie. "So I invited everyone at camp over to my house to celebrate Valentine's Day!" she was saying. "We all live near each other already, and we're having a bonfire!"

"Please tell me you didn't invite Calvin and his friends!" whined Susie. "They'll probably ruin things!"

Lucy clenched her fists. "If they do, we'll be ready."

"Huh, Calvin's not too popular," mused Wendell. "I can relate, man."

"Think we should work some magic on him?" suggested Quivers.

Boo motioned to the gym. "Let's check on him..."

They peeked in the gym to see Calvin, Hobbes, Jason, and Marcus pacing around in a circle, chanting "NO GIRLS!" again and again.

Boo winced. "That would take a lot of charming. Tonight, let's see if we can find someone easier."

"When can we leave?" Marcus asked the other boys.

"When Valentine's Day is over!" shouted Jason.

"But tomorrow's Valentine's Day, remember?" reminded Hobbes.

Jason moaned in anguish. "You're right! What do we do?"

"Tomorrow, we stock up!" cried Calvin. "We'll wait this thing out, no matter how many Valentine's Days we have to stand! Grab all the Kool-Aid you can carry!"

"Do you think we were wrong about this whole spell, Boo?" asked Quivers.

"We might have cast it with the wrong people in mind," admitted Boo, "but it's like I said! We're doing more good than bad! I say we see what happens tonight. Sounds pretty darn romantic."

The ghosts left at the wrong time. If they had stayed around a second later, they would have heard the boys discussing a raid on a certain party...

* * *

Ah, it's nice to see the two pairs of ghosts together at last! Actually, in the _Fame, Fortune, and a Muppet Movie _episode, the Hitchhikng Ghosts mention not liking the Ghostmasters, implying something happened between them that we don't know. In fact, we still don't know. But if you ask me, the Ghostmasters are definitely more powerful. 

Although the Hitchhikers were posted in one of my stories first, I actually wrote the Ghostmaster one before them. Therefore, the Ghostmasters are what I consider my proto-Hitchhikers...even if they're both rip-offs of Casper's Ghostly Trio, anyway.

Speaking of Casper, the song in this chapter was written for the movie, but cut. It's on the DVD and has almost become the Hitchhiker's theme. No, wait, it IS their theme.


	3. The Bonfire

That night, everyone was at a bonfire in Nazz's yard. Kevin and Nazz sat by the fire, sharing marshmallows.

From the shadows, the invisible ghosts watched with glee. They had made the kids happy! "Ain't this just heartwarming?" breathed Boo.

"Gee," nodded Quivers, "everyone's having a good time."

"And no Calvin or the others in sight," added Wendell.

"We'll get them tomorrow," said Boo, producing the chart of kids. "Let's see who else is on our 'unhappy' list. Let's see...hey, here's one! Double D!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Double D, at that moment, was sitting in the distance with Ed and Eddy.

"Keep gluing!" said Eddy. "We're almost done!" The Eds were putting globs of glue on sticks and selling them as marshmallows. Well, trying to sell them was a better phrase. Business was slow when there was love in the air.

"They are so puffy!" squealed Ed.

Eddy nudged his other friend. "Wanna help us sell them, sockhead?"

"No thank you," Double D sighed deeply. "This isn't a very happy Valentine's Day...all I've gotten is a Kanker attack."

"So you didn't get Nazz. So what? Me and Ed don't have her, either."

"Oh, but I've come so close before!" exclaimed Double D. "I always let her get away, though."

"Catch and release, Double D!" Ed seemed to be trying to comfort his friend. "When I look into the little fishy's eyes, I cannot bear to eat it! So I eat the worms instead."

"Thank you for sharing, Ed. I think I'll sit this scam out."

Eddy shrugged. It would probably be better to leave him alone tonight, he decided. "Okay, more cash for us."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A lone group, separate from the party, sat behind a house. The GROSS Club. They were ready.

"The bonfire is bringing out the fight in me!" hissed Hobbes. "I feel the embers a-glowing!"

Calvin stared dead ahead. "Eye of the tiger, Hobbes."

"Two of 'em, to be exact."

"Water balloons ready?" asked Jason.

"Always!" said Marcus. "What's the signal?"

"When I run out screaming," said Calvin. "You three do the same."

Hobbes rolled his eyes. "Can't we have a better signal than that? I can't tell your screaming from your normal speaking voice." This, of course, set the pair off fighting.

"I think our attack's been delayed," muttered Jason.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Double D was still sitting alone when Boo, Wendell and Quivers jump out, scaring the daylights out of him.

"BOO!" screeched the ghost of the same name. "Ha ha ha, couldn't resist. Sorry, Double D. Remember us?"

Double D, a little shaky, got to his feet. "Yes, weren't you the ghosts that almost took over camp?"

"I'm so guilty!" sobbed Quivers.

"We're sorry about that," apologized Boo. "We're here to apologize by helping you have the best Valentine's Day ever!"

"Until tomorrow, that is," added Wendell.

"Thank you," sighed Double D, "but I have no one to give a Valentine to."

"But you want Naaaaaaaaaaaaazzzzzzzz," sang Boo.

"Like, we heard you, man," explained Wendell.

"I think you seem like a polite fellow," smiled Quivers. "Why wouldn't Nazz want you?"

Double D gazed at the girl from a distance. "Oh, but she's...she's..."

"She's just a girl," insisted Quivers. "Nothing to be afraid of, which is really saying something for me!"

"We're the scary ones, remember?" Wendell reminded him.

"She can't be JUST a girl!" cried Boo. "No one's too good for Double D! We know that, now we have to convince YOU! Cue the flamboyant number!"

(To the tune of "A Guy Like You" from _Hunchback of Notre Dame_)

Boo: _**A guy like you**_

_**Is bound for great heights**_

_**A guy like you**_

_**The ladies love, stroke, and caress**_

_**You are the tops**_

_**On all your fansites**_

_**Just ask her out**_

Quivers and Wendell: _**She'll shout**_

All Three: _**"Heck yes!"**_

Wendell: _**Behind your back**_

_**The kids may snicker**_

Quivers: _**But they are jealous**_

_**Of your wit and charm, it's true**_

Boo: _**And though you're built**_

_**Like a stick figure**_

All Three: _**They wouldn't care**_

_**Who's always there?**_

_**A guy like you!**_

Wendell: _**Take it from this ghost**_

_**When you're a nerd, you can feel lonely**_

Quivers: _**Buddy, I know you can't let her go**_

_**Get her in sight**_

All Three: _**Right!**_

All Three: _**She's sitting here**_

(Wendell and Quivers: _**A guy like you, although you're wimpy**_)

Boo: _**And she's just waiting**_

(Wendell and Quivers: _**Despite that fact, we think you're simply**_)

_**Don't act so queer and never fear**_

(Wendell and Quivers: _**The right guy here, your face ain't pimple-y**_)

_**We'll get ya through**_

(Wendell and Quivers: _**Though that part needs debating**_)

_**Cause she is near**_

All Three: _**Perfect for dating**_

_**We know you're Mr. Right**_

_**Don't make us sing all night**_

_**All girls say you're the best**_

_**Spill out your love, confess**_

_**Every girl needs a guy like you!**_

Boo: _**You get this jist?**_

_**We made a list**_

_**We know she'll love a guy like you!**_

Double D was bewildered by the sudden burst of music. Yes, he had been in songs before, but never one so energetic and all about him! It had certainly raised his spirits. "Do you really think so?"

"All you gotta do is get over there and woo her," encouraged Boo, "and you'll have her toute suite!"

"That's French for 'toot sweet,'" explained Quivers.

With a nod to the ghosts, Double D slowly started over to Nazz. "Excuse me, Nazz...I...I..."

Nazz, who had been taking a few pictures, snapped a shot of the trembling boy. "Isn't this a great Valentine's Day?" she smiled, unaware of how terrified Double D was.

"Oh, yes!" squeaked the Edd with two D's. "Yes indeed! And I...I...I..."

"Hey, Nazz, is this dork bothering you?" Kevin suddenly entered the scene.

"Um, I don't think so."

Double D's eyes were wide with fear. "I...I...I..."

"He's dying out there!" moaned Boo from their hiding place.

"Is that such a bad thing?" asked Quivers, cautiously.

"When you're not a ghost, it is!"

"So what are we supposed to do?" grumbled Wendell.

Boo's grim was widen than ever. "Quite simple! We help him. The best love is the kind you have to threaten with a shotgun barrel to get it work."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marie, May, and Lee were hiding in the bushes, holding onto Ed and Eddy. The Kankers had just ever-so-rudely interrupted their scam.

"We got OUR boyfriends, Marie," said Lee. "Where's yours?"

"I can't find him," complained the blue-haired Kanker.

May spied on Double D from the distance. "Uh-oh. Looks like he's cheating on you!"

Double D was still stammering by Nazz. "I...I..."

"He's dead!" hissed Marie. The Kanker dashed for her "boyfriend".

At that exact moment, the GROSS Club suddenly appeared, armed with waterballoons. "ATTACK!"

Marie tackled Double D and Nazz.

"We can't let him blow it!" moaned Boo. Turning invisible, the ghost threw Marie off of her victims. As a result, Nazz was now lying on top of Double D, making him blush harder.

"I...I..."

As Boo flew through the air with Marie, she was spotted by Jason. "It's a regular duck hunt!" cried the boy.

Jason and Marcus started flinging balloons at her. In response, Boo simply dropped the girl on them, leading to an instant attack.

"MEN DOWN!" squealed Marcus. "MEN DOWN!"

Double D continued to stammer. "I...I..."

Kevin ran through the crowd of kids, chasing Calvin. "YOU DORKS!"

"Look who's talking!" Calvin shot back. "Only a real dork would be hanging around with girls!"

Double D continued to stammer. "I...I..."

Marie charged at him again, only to be tripped by Wendell (who had materialized a leg for the occasion).

"What do we do, Boo?" panicked Quivers. "He's losing it!"

"Did he ever have it?" asked Wendell.

"Whether he had it or not, we'll give it to him now!" Boo pulled out a bow and arrow and flew into the sky.

"Hey, what was 'it,' anyway?" wondered Quivers.

Marie scrambled to her feet, but was run down by Kevin chasing Calvin and Hobbes.

Double D continued to stammer. "I...I..."

Boo adjusted his arrows and looked down at Double D and Nazz. "Let's see if I can get this right..."

(To the tune of "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star")

_**Cupid's arrow's pretty sharp**_

_**Yet as gentle as a harp**_

_**When I send you through the night**_

_**Jab his butt and do what's right!**_

Boo fired the arrow at Double D, stabbing him directly in the rear. "WILL YOU MARRY ME?" he blurted out.

All action immediately came to a halt.

Now it was Nazz's turn to stammer. "I...I..."

"Good thing I laced this in extra love juice!" grinned Boo. Grabbing another arrow, he shot it at Nazz.

"YES!" she cried, under the love spell.

"Some people have all the luck," sighed Charlie Brown.

Most kids cheered, aside from Kevin, Marie, and the GROSS Club.


	4. Ready For the Wedding

The next morning, in the gym, Calvin, Hobbes, Jason, Marcus, Ed, and Eddy were lying around in the still-decorated gym, looking wasted. There was an excessive amount of Kool-Aid products scattered about. The boys had gone on a drinking binge after they had heard the news of the proposal.

"How could he?" moaned Eddy. "I loved Nazz, man!"

Calvin tried to stagger to his feet, but ended up falling on his bottom again. "Aw, geez. Our friend getting hitched! TO A GIRL!"

"I can't believe this..." muttered Jason.

"He even sat in on club meetings!" agreed Marcus.

"I'm proud of him, guys," Hobbes said in a slightly slurred manner. "And you should, too. I need more Kool-Aid."

"We're out," called Calvin, weakly.

"Then I'll use the powder!" Hobbes headed over to a pile of red powder and gathered it in his paws.

Before he could inhale, Jason lunged for the cat and knocked the powder away. "No, man! Don't turn to the powder!"

"I'll do what I want! Eye of the tiger!" Hobbes gave up a second later and collapsed.

"I wish Double D would marry Sarah," mused Ed. "Then we could be in-laws!"

Calvin shuddered. "Sarah? Ewww. But that gets me thinking. Nazz is a girl."

"Duh," grumbled Eddy.

"But there are worse girls he could have chosen," continued Calvin, who seemed to be sobering up. "Like Lucy. Or Susie. But Nazz is pretty cool, for a girl. I say we help with the wedding. It's the least we can do for our friends."

Eddy nodded. "Hey, he's still our pal. Forget Nazz. This is for Double D!"

"Yeah!" cheered Ed. "I'll bring some rice!"

"I'll invite everyone via Foxspace!" cried Jason.

Hobbes rolled his eyes. "You still have that Internet scam?"

"Of course! Why do you think I wouldn't?"

"Because you usually stick with one thing for about a week," shrugged Hobbes.

"Do not! Let's go, Marcus!"

Having now regained their senses, Jason and Marcus hopped to their feet and danced out of the room on a happy note:

_**We hate females, but we won't fail**_

_**A guy like him!**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But not everyone had cheered up. Kevin sat by himself near the weight room. The campers weren't allowed to go inside (it would be too easy to get hurt), but Kevin really wanted to get in there right now and work out some more so he could kill Double D!

"I was in love with Nazz..." he growled to himself. "I should have had her! Why's she going after some dork instead of me?"

"Yeah," called Marie from inside the weight room, "he should be MY dork!"

Kevin looked up suspiciously. "Have you been listening to me?"

"What's it to ya?"

"Uh...we're not allowed in there, you know."

Marie shrugged. "I don't care. What are they gonna do, flog me? Now, grab some weights. You gotta let your anger out."

Breaking the rules, Kevin joined Marie in the weight room and started working out.

"I hate Double D," grumbled Kevin.

"I hate Nazz," Marie grumbled back.

"They're actually getting married."

"They ain't married yet. Wanna do something about it?"

"Yeah," smiled Kevin. "I think I do."

Before they could make a plot, Jason walked over. "Hey, friends, I noticed when sending out invitations that you two don't have Foxspaces! Just sign here to get..."

They tried to punch him, only for their hands to pass through the boy's body and make it flicker. "By this time," Jason continued, "you will have realized that I'm just a hologram. The real salesmen is behind you. Hopefully hearing us twice will convince you better."

Marcus approached from the other side. "Hey, friends..." He got punched for real. "Next time, I wanna be the hologram."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Double D sat in a closet in the main room getting ready. The Ghostmasters were with him as well.

"Good lord, what am I doing?" cried Double D. "I proposed to a girl! We're too young! What will our parents say?"

"You know what you need?" grinned Boo. "Another arrow."

"Another what?"

When Double D wasn't looking, Wendell shoved a love arrow up his rear. Immediately, Double D brightened up. "Happy day! I'm getting married!"

Boo smiled. "All better."

"Something's not right here," murmured Quivers.

"Are you having a moral dilemma?" asked Wendell.

"No, his outfit's all wrong."

Double D looked at himself. He was wearing what he always was. "Oh dear, it is! I can't get married looking like this!"

"Don't worry," Boo assured him. "I bet the girls will swarm you in a second. You'll be fine."

"I suppose I should thank you for this...I really don't know what to say."

"Think nothing!" laughed Boo. "Knowing we've done good is all we need!"

"Let's get some good seats for the wedding," suggested Wendell.

However, just as the ghosts left Double D, they were stopped by a certain trio of Hitchhikers that had been waiting outside the closet.

"NOT SO FAST!" growled Ezra. "We got our invitations on our Foxspaces and we're appalled at this! There are so many things wrong with the setting, I don't know where to start!"

"What a hypocrite," remarked Wendell. "Double D told us about how you tried to help him get Nazz that one time. And failed, I might add."

"That's different!" argued Phineas. "We were helping him get a date! Not a bride!"

Quivers tried to keep peace. "Uh, maybe if we'd look at the big picture of things..."

"Don't give us that crap!" hissed Gus. "Friendly time is over!"

Ezra nodded. "Time for a reprise, boys."

Ghosts: _**You are so insane**_

_**We all must complain**_

_**And 'cause we feel like it, it's all in song**_

_**Now, we ain't uptight we don't know if we're right**_

Ezra: _**Cause we're smarter**_

Gus: _**And tougher**_

Wendell: _**But we're stronger**_

Boo: _**And rougher**_

Quivers: _**I'm the sidelines**_

Phineas: _**They're MY lines**_

All: _**We only know we're right and you are wrong!**_

On that note, the Ghostmaster gang dropped a large glowing safe on the Hitchhikers. Ezra was naturally taken aback. "What the...?! You dropped a safe on us!"

"I figured you'd appreciate the slapstick," sneered Boo.

"He's right. I'm loving it," said Phineas. "Hey, Ezra, I think these guys really ARE stronger than us."

"This really sucks," sighed Gus.

Wendell cheerfully waved to the trapped trio. "Well, we've got a wedding to attend to."

"Yeah," said Quivers, "sounds like they're all getting ready!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Indeed, at that moment, Calvin was showing Susie what they had done with the gym. It would be perfect for a wedding!

"Calvin," Susie gasped in awe, "this is amazing! How did you do this?"

"What, the pink? Don't ask. Look, can me and Hobbes make a few more tiny changes before the ceremony?"

"I don't see why not..." said Susie.

"Perfect!" cried Calvin, shoving Susie out of the gym. This would be great! Of course, the pink, hearts, and virtually everything would have to go. They had a lot of work ahead of them.

(To the tune of "The Wedding Song" from _Corpse Bride_)

Calvin: _**Wedding, a wedding, we're going to have a wedding**_

Kids: _**Wedding, a wedding, we're going to have a wedding...**_

Double D peeked out of the closet when he heard the singing. What was going on? Suddenly, Lucy grabbed him and roughly held him down in a chair. "Hold it, Double D! We've got to fix you up!"

Immediately, Patty, Violet, Sally, Sarah, and Jimmy were upon him, armed with a fancy suit.

Girls (and Jimmy): _**We know that you are in a flux**_

_**So luckily, we have a tux**_

_**Well, not a tux but just as close**_

_**We'll have you looking lovely, lovely, lovely, lovely, **_

_**Lovely, lovely, we suppose**_

_**We've got some string and something else we can't identify**_

_**But a warning to you right now that you are sweet but if you cheat**_

_**We'll find and beat you with a cleat you'll be a dead meat guy**_

_**But don't be scared, because we know**_

_**You're probably a bride's best go**_

_**In comparison to others, you're the highlight of the show**_

_**You're the highlight of the show**_

Ezra, Phineas, and Gus: _**A wedding, we've gotta stop...**_

(Calvin, Hobbes, Jason, and Marcus are redecorating the gym)

Calvin: _**I really hate to decorate**_

_**It's too cute for my taste**_

Jason: _**It's tacky Las Vegas at best**_

Marcus: _**And that seems like a waste**_

(Hobbes picks up a fish)

Hobbes: _**I'm sorry guys, I need a break**_

_**I think I'll eat a bit**_

(Hobbes trips and splatters fish on the wall)

Jason: _**Watch it!**_

Hobbes:_** Sorry**_

Marcus: _**Wait a minute...that's it!**_

Calvin: _**A little grim**_

Hobbes: _**A little dark**_

Jason and Marcus: _**Weird creepy stuff is our mark**_

(They start flinging paint and fish everywhere)

Jason, Marcus, Calvin, and Hobbes: _**A wedding, a wedding**_

_**We're going to have a wedding!**_

Ed and Eddy: _**Oh yeah! Oh yeah! We're going to have a wedding**_

_**Hurray! A wedding! Hurray!**_

_**Let's all give out a cheer cause our buddy's getting married today! **_

_**Hurray!**_

_**One thing you can surely say is we'll dress up and then**_

_**With lots of pride we'll stand beside our friend as his best men**_

_**Our Double D, our Double D, our favorite Double D**_

_**Oh yeah! Hurray! Oh yeah! Hurray!**_

_**Our friend is getting married today**_

Jimmy stepped out of the girls' bathroom. Suddenly, everyone was gathered around to see the bride. "Ladies and gentlemen, we present to you...Nazz!"

Kids: _**Ohhhhhh...the bride's a sight**_

_**A vision of beauty all dressed up in white**_

_**And though she won't say much**_

_**She's singing inside**_

_**The bride is here**_

_**Here comes the bride**_

_**The bride**_

_**The bride..our bride**_

_**She's reached the moment that is just like heaven**_

_**Some wait till they're thirty, she's just passed eleven**_

_**To make it the perfect day she's always dreamed**_

_**She's arrived in silence but we all know that**_

_**She's singing inside**_

_**Our bride, our lovely bride**_

_**They'll be "Mrs." and "Mr.," no longer just "her" and "him"**_

_**And we're prepared to party and for bringing down the gym**_

_**Open the doors**_

_**Carpet the floors**_

Boo, Wendell, and Quivers: _**It's time!**_

Kids: _**Here comes the bride**_

_**And the groom's also on his way**_

**_Here in our summer camp, oh what a day!_**

**_

* * *

_**I love the scene where the guys are all "wasted." Other than that, I really don't have much to say on this one. 


	5. Married?

Everyone was soon gathered in the gym. The wedding was ready to start! Schroder began to play "The Wedding March" on his piano as Double D and Nazz marched down the isle. Following them were Susie (the Maid of Honor), Ed and Eddy (The Best Men), and Jimmy (the Flower Girl). At the end of the aisle, Linus, the priest, waited. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But not all were happy. Down the hall, Ezra, Phineas, and Gus struggled with the anvil that was crushing them. They NEEDED to stop the wedding!

"Stupid Ghostmasters!" grumbled Gus.

"Theoretically, they could always get divorced afterwards," Phineas pointed out.

"Just keep pulling!" cried Ezra.

At that moment, Marie and Kevin ran by, not even noticing the ghosts. "Let's stop that wedding!" shouted Marie.

Ezra happily cheered the kids on. "Go, kids, go! That's the spirit! Right on! Win one for the Gipper! Live long and prosper!"

"We get it," said Gus.

"One more. God bless us, everyone!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the wedding, Linus was just starting to deliver the service. "Dearly beloved, we are..."

Suddenly, Kevin and Marie burst in! Running through the isles, Kevin grabbed Nazz and pulled her away from Double D. "Nazz! Don't marry that dork!"

Marie, meanwhile, squeezed Double D in her arms. "C'mon, cutie, what does she have that I don't?"

"Common decency?" squeaked the bewildered groom.

In response, Marie got ready to punch him. ""Common decency? I'LL SHOW YOU COMMON DECENCY!"

Seeing there was trouble, the Ghostmasters turned invisible and threw Kevin and Marie out. Before anyone could react, the still-invisible Boo whispered to Linus. "Kid, you wanna hurry this thing up?"

"I don't know who said that," said Linus, "but they're right. Do you, Double D, take Nazz as..."

At that moment, Ezra, Gus, and Phineas burst in, having the honor of being the second party to interrupt the wedding.

"Luckily for us," Phineas said proudly, "your magic anvil had one weakness...CHEX MIX BOLD PARTY BLEND!"

The kids stared at the ghosts in a shocked silence, then screamed in terror.

Gus was annoyed. "Geez, we're not even trying to be scary! Wimps."

At the end of his rope, Boo froze everyone in place, then turned to the other trio. "What is your problem?! All we've been doing is trying to make these kids happy and you wanna ruin it!"

"You don't seem to get it," sighed Ezra. "They're not even in high school and you want to get them married!"

"But they'll like it!" argued Boo. "Who cares if it's mostly all based off of our magic, and that the feelings aren't real...and they're probably...not right for each other...anyway..." He sighed deeply. "We're evil," he sadly realized.

"You're not evil," said Phineas. "You were just..."

"Crazy," Gus summed up.

"We just wanted to help," murmured Wendell.

"Now the kids will never like us!" sobbed Quivers.

For the first time, Ezra began to feel real sympathy for the Ghostmaster Gang. They weren't evil. They just didn't understand. "Hey, hold on a second. It was an accident...kinda. And your hearts were in the right place, just a little twisted. But if you change things around now, they'll forgive you."

Boo looked up hopefully. "You think so?"

"Just take away the magic," advised Phineas. "If there wasn't anything there before, then there won't be anything now."

"Okay," agreed Boo. "Time for a reverse spell."

(To the tune of "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star")

_**These two kids are much too young**_

_**Wedding songs will not be sung**_

_**Love that's not true tends to burn**_

_**Cupid's arrows, please return!**_

The ghosts disappeared. Time started again. Nazz looked at Double D, with a dizzy sort of glance, as if just waking up. "What...what are we doing?"

"I'm not sure," Double D felt the same way. "The past few days are like a blur. I remember ghosts, a song or two, and a wedding."

Everyone was equally confused. Calvin looked around the gym walls and was surprised to see no pink. ""Hey, what happened to our prank?"

"Where did all these Valentine's come from?" asked Lucy, pulling out several cards she suddenly found herself holding.

"Why do I feel like Kevin and Marie beat me up?" moaned Marcus.

"Why do I have 'The Wedding Song' from _Corpse Bride _stuck in my head?" thought Snoopy.

"It appears that you two were about to get married," said Linus. "And I was going to perform it. Good grief."

Nazz didn't know what to say. "Double D, I don't know how this happened, but this is way too weird."

"Perhaps we should go somewhere alone?" Double D said hopefully. "Nazz, I don't know how to say this, but...I think I love you."

Nazz turned away. "This is crazy. I just...I can't, Double D. Sorry." She left.

"Nazz, wait!" called Eddy. "I'm single! Ed, get me a ring!"

"Do you think Nazz likes spider rings?" wondered Ed.

Double D sighed and walks outside. No one knew what to say or do after this. Of course, no one knew what had happened in the first place.

The ghosts watch sadly. "You did the right thing," Ezra assured Boo.

* * *

You know, I've really started to grow closer to the Ghostmaster guys. They've become surprisingly endearing. Too bad I don't know how to use them after this. There was a sequel to _Ghostmaster_ that was planned for a while. If I haven't talked about that before, I probably will another time in more detail. It's probably not gonna happen.

And, no, I'm not ending the story on this note.


	6. A Toast to Double D

Double D say outside with a wistful expression on his face. So that was it. He had almost made it. Come so close. Only to get nothing. Was anything worth it anymore? She was the girl of his dreams, the one he loved, the one he poured his heart out for...and she thought he was nothing.

It wasn't fair. Kevin wasn't nice. How come HE got the girls? Double D was the nice one, the kind one. Sure, he was nerdy, dorky, but did that matter? He had love. So much to give...but no one wanted it.

Hobbes walked over. "Hey, Double D," he said. "I thought I should talk to you."

"I didn't really want to marry her," sighed Double D. "At least, not now. But I thought I had a chance."

Hobbes shook his head. "She wasn't worth it. Believe me, this tiger knows more about love than you would think. You're just...well, an ugly duckling right now. Kind of."

"Yes. I suppose this ugly duckling hasn't become a swan yet."

"He was always a swan, you know," said Hobbes. "It just took the others a while to figure it out. And if that other swan couldn't see that, was she really as much of a swan in the first place?"

Double D nodded. "Perhaps you're right. But I just...I don't know if I'll ever get over her."

"Oh, you will. But it will take time. Eventually, though, you'll forgive her and get on with your life."

"You're right. Perhaps I'll go inside now." Double D got to his feet and slowly headed inside. However, he had no idea what he was about to find...

Everyone was waiting for him! And they all had glasses of Kool-Aid!

"There he is!" thought Snoopy, pointing to his friend. Everyone cheered!

Double D was bewildered. "I don't understand. What's going on?"

"You were amazing, Double D!" cried Calvin. "Even us guys who DON'T like girls have to admit it!"

"A-admit what?" stammered Double D.

Linus stepped forward. "You showed real courage. You told a girl you loved her. You expressed your feelings for her."

"But she said no," sighed Double D.

Rolf laughed. "It does not matter, foolish Ed-boy! Rolf's friends from the old country would all hold you in high esteem!"

"The force was with you!" agreed Jason.

Eddy happily raised his cup of Kool-Aid. "To my best friend Double D! The bravest man in camp!"

Everyone cheered again and broke out the punch. Soon, the whole camp was singing "Auld Lang Syne..." and butchering the lyrics pretty badly.

_**Should old food tainted left to rot**_

_**And never thought with rye**_

_**Could boulders dated be the spot**_

_**And still be bold lang stein**_

Double D felt something hit him in the back. It was a paper airplane. He opened it up to find that it was actually a note:

_Dear Double D,_

_Remember __no__ man is a failure who has __friends_

_Thanks for the tuna!_

_Love_

_Hobbes_

Double D's eyes welled up with tears. He may have lost the girl, but he hadn't realized what amazing people had been around him the whole time! Besides, there would be others. For now, all that mattered was friends, happiness, and wedding cake to be enjoyed.

Floating around on the ceiling above were both trios of ghosts, invisible to everyone else. "So, we're ripping off _It's a Wonderful Life_, now?" said Boo.

Ezra glared at him. "And we might have gotten away with it, too, if SOMEONE hadn't pointed it out!"

"Sorry!"

"Hey," grinned Ezra, "we're just messing with ya! We're pals now!"

Quivers's eyes lit up. "Really? You mean it?"

"Have some Chex Mix," smiled Phineas.

"Sweet!" cheered Wendell.

Gus had an idea. "Wanna freak out some cheerleaders?"

"Hey, even I'm in for that!" squealed Quivers.

Ezra grinned again. "Attaboy, Quivers." Laughing, the ghosts flew off.

Down on the ground, a few girls were turned on by the romantic idea of a wedding. Lucy edged in to Schroder. "You know, Schroder, you could take a hint from Double D and confess your love to certain individual."

"You, too, Linus..." smiled Sally.

Schroder and Linus chose this moment to faint. "Good grief!"

"Poor guys," sighed Jason from a few feet over.

Susie moved in on Jason, Marcus, and Calvin. "Would any of YOU men care to dance?"

All three boys went pale. "Uh...you handle her, Calvin," said Marcus.

Calvin nodded. "Right. Susie, we've got important manly business to handle, much of which involves tormenting the likes of you. Dancing is not on our list." He quickly shoved her away.

Turning back to his friends, Calvin noticed a huge pile of presents in the corner, which had been brought when everyone was under the spell. "Hey, look, we were going to give Double D and Nazz wedding gifts! Check it out! I was gonna give them a Transmogrifier! That was generous of me."

Calvin jumped into the Transmogrifier (actually a cardboard box which he designed to allow the user to change forms) and emerged as a frog. "I like this one. Alright, men, Operation 'Faux L'Amour' isn't going to execute itself! Let's hop to it!" Calvin bounced off.

"Think he would have said 'hop to it' if he wasn't a frog?" wondered Jason.

"Of course not," grumbled Hobbes.

Susie rolled her eyes at the silly boys. "Well, if they don't want to dance, maybe that handsome Double D will! Nazz was crazy for dumping him!"

From the doorway of the gym, Nazz peeked in. Double D appeared to be having a good time. Maybe she had made a mistake. But, then again...

She sighed and left with Kevin.

"Double D," Ed was telling his friend, "teacher says every time a bell rings, an angel does a jig!"

"That's nuts!" scoffed Eddy.

"No," said Double D. "That's right, Ed. That's right."

Actually, Double D had no idea whether or not Ed was right, or what that even meant. But it didn't matter to him now. He was with his friends.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, outside, up in the sky, if anyone was bothering to listen, they would have heard the sounds of several ghosts attempting to stay friends:

"You know," Ezra was telling the Ghostmasters, "Double D didn't get his girl, but check out MY girlfriend! Here's a picture."

Boo took a look at it. "You must have gotten this from a magazine or something."

"She's pretty," commented Quivers.

"TOO pretty," added Boo.

"No, I believe him," said Wendell.

"Thank you!" smiled Phineas. "Here's MY girlfriend's picture!"

"Okay, you're making this up," Wendell said. "She's wayyy too hot."

Guys raised his ball and chain. "You wanna start something?"

"Guys, guys, let's keep calm!" Phineas said anxiously. "Remember? We were going to scare cheerleaders?"

"SCORE!" cheered the ghosts.

"...think I could get a date this way?" asked Quivers.

* * *

So that's finally the ending! I think this one turned out pretty well. There were a couple cut scenes on this last part. Hobbes and Double D were going to have a song outside, but only one quick verse was written. It was from an obsucre movie from the 70's about Raggedy Ann and Andy (stop laughing at me!) called "Blue." Yeah, I know I'm a wimp but if you can find it on Youtube, it's actually a nice piece of animation and possibly one of the saddest songs out there:

**_If you get turned away_**

**_Don't let that ruin your day_**

**_Cause you know that the next day's new_**

**_Remember you're charming_**

**_Remember you're witty_**

**_Remember the best part of it is_**

**_What we love is_**

**_You're you_**

Finally, there was an alternate scene to where the boys are approached by Susie:

**Calvin: Ha ha! Somebody's in trouble! At least my club keeps all potential girlfriends way, way, way, way out of...**

**(Susie approaches him, Jason, and Marcus)**

**Susie: You three! I just found this 'Faux L'Amour' thing with our names written on it...**

**Jason: She found our plans!**

**Susie: ...and I think it's the sweetest thing in the world!**

**Calvin: Sweet?**

**Marcus: She only found the first page with the pink stuff! She thinks we're being sweet!**

**Calvin: Run!**

**(They bolt out of the gym)**

Both were pretty good, actually. See you next time!


End file.
